


Class Visit to Gotham

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Childhood Friends, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 28, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wayne Gala (DCU), Wayne Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 28 Childhood FriendsEvery summer since she could remember, Marinette would go to Gotham with her mother, father and uncle Jagged.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jon Lane Kent, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 8
Kudos: 697





	Class Visit to Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Every summer since she could remember, Marinette would go to Gotham with her mother, father and uncle Jagged. 

When she was in the city, her uncle would take her to visit his friend Bruce. He had kids as well and when the adults would talk, Marinette would play Acrobats with Dick and later she would play Detectives with Tim. This was years before she met Damian or Jason. 

The summer before Marinette turned ten, she met Damian. She entered Wayne Manor with her uncle, when she noticed a boy around her age glaring at her from behind a door. When she blinked he was gone. 

Not thinking much of it, Marinette proceeded to find Tim. Despite the boy being 17 now, Tim was happy to play Detectives with Marinette. 

In the middle of their game, Marinette spotted the boy peeking around the corner and staring at the two. She smiled back at him, only to be given a confused look. 

Marinette was not one to exclude someone from a game so she got up and approached the boy, "Hi, I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What's your name?"

The boy was quiet for a second, before he said in a slightly haughty voice, "I'm Damian. What are you doing?" 

Marinette smiled, "We're playing Detectives, do you -" 

Damian cut her off, "What are you doing here, I meant. Who is that man with you?" 

She stopped, feeling slightly hurt. Tim, upon noticing the girls expression, butt in, "Marinette has been coming to the Manor every summer since she was a baby, her uncle is a family friend. Don't be rude, Damian, for once in your life." 

Tim turned to Marinette, "Sorry about him, he's… Paranoid, to say the least." 

Marinette brightened up, "It's alright, if I saw a random girl come into my house, I'd be suspicious, too." 

….. 

Later that day, Damian approached Marinette, "I'm sorry for how I acted, Miss Dupain-Cheng. It was wrong of me to assume the worst." 

She smiled back at him, "It's alright. Maybe, we can be friends?" 

And Damian agreed. 

For the rest of the summer, the two were attached to the hip, causing mischief all around the Manor. Not that Bruce minded, at least Damian could act like a child. 

When Marinette left for Paris at the end of the break, Damian was back to his gloomy self and Bruce decided the friendship between the two was good. 

And that was the start of the Annual Wayne Winter Vacation to Paris. 

….. 

When Marinette was thirteen, she met Jon. Damian's new best friend. 

While she wasn't jealous, Marinette did wish she lived a city away from Gotham so she could see her friends more often. 

But as soon as she and Jon talked to each other (and decided that they could all be best friends together (despite Damian insisting they are just friendly acquaintances of his)) the three of them got on like a house on fire. Damian was acting even more like a kid, which made Bruce ecstatic. 

When Marinette left for home and Jon left for Metropolis for the school year, Damian went back to his broody self. 

'Next time we go to Paris,' Bruce thought, 'Let's bring the Kents along with us.' 

….. 

Every winter break Damian and Marinette would go ice skating, bringing Jon along just made it more fun. 

They talked about everything, even the new girl in Marinette's class who lied about everything. At that point Lila was still 'in Achu' so Marinette wasn't that bothered about her.

…..

When Marinette was 18, she went to Gotham for the first time during the school year. As class president, she was in charge of organising school trips, so with the permission from her teacher and the principal she was able to get the class a trip to Gotham. 

She tried to keep it on the downlow, knowing how if he heard about the trip, Bruce would tell the school how they won a competition or something for the trip of a lifetime, just so he could keep Marinette and her friends in luxury. 

And somehow, Bruce did hear about the trip and did exactly that. 

He upgraded the group to first class on the plane, booked nice hotel rooms, got the class very exclusive tours around the city and gave them tickets to the upcoming Wayne Gala (all of which Lila took credit for). He even offered to give Marinette's whole class spending money, to which she shut down immediately, "You're already giving us too much, Uncle Bruce." 

What Marinette didn't know was that Bruce knew exactly what the situation was like in Marinette's class and he planned to deal with it his way. 

….. 

When everyone heard about the Gala, immediately Marinette was bombarded with requests for clothes, she repeated what she had said hundreds of times before, "I'm sorry but it's far too short notice." 

Throughout the week in Gotham, Marinette had seen several members of the Wayne family operating tours for her group. She was suspicious, but once she noticed how they were silently making lasting impressions on her classmates and poking small holes in Lila's lies, Marinette realised what their plan was, or at least what part of their plan was. Subtly reveal themselves to be Wayne's at the Gala after Lila had been telling lies about them during tours they had operated themselves. 

In fact, Marinette thought it was brilliant, but she didn't even realise the last part. 

…… 

On the night of the Gala, the class was waiting in the lobby for Marinette. Mlle. Bustier wouldn't let them forget her a third time so they were all waiting for her. 

Each of them were wearing old clothes that were designed by Marinette but were not suitable for a Gala. 

The boys wore wrinkled suits in brown and grey colours, despite the dress code being black tie. 

The girls wore old dresses of Marinette's although they were much too casual for the event, luckily with their accessories most of the girls were able to make their dresses acceptable. 

Lila and Alya, however, were both wearing old dresses of Alya's designed by Marinette, too, but they had been drastically altered. 

Alya's dress used to be a simple sunset orange swing dress with the special signature on the hem. However, now, it had been cut to be above the knee with a badly sewn hem making it lose its graceful shape. Someone had gotten hold of a bedazzler and added rhinestones to the bodice. 

Lila's dress used to be a maxi green dress with lace sleeves and a jewel neckline. Now, the sleeves were cut off, the skirt had a large cut down the side and the neckline was cut so awkwardly it seems like the dress was unfinished. 

Both girls seemed to think their dresses were the best of the class and they didn't let their faces hide their smug pride. 

When the elevator door opened they're smug faces dropped. 

Out came Marinette wearing a beautiful midnight blue evening gown with a tulle bottom and a detailed featherlike bodice. 

Her hair was in a low bun with feather shaped silver hair clips decorating it.

Her shoes were simple silver high heels. 

Lila started laughing at Marinette, despite her jealousy, "Overdressed much, Marinette?" 

With her the class started laughing. 

Marinette just smiled and said nothing. 

….. 

The ride up to Wayne Manor was not at all pleasant, despite the over the top limo Bruce had sent. Every single conversation was about how poor Lila wouldn't be able to see her 'Damiboo' because he was gone to Achu for the month. 

That was a lie if Marinette ever heard one. 

When they arrived, Lila and Alya were the first out of the limo, followed by the rest of the class. When they saw what the other guests were wearing the class felt bad about laughing at Marinette's outfit. Each outfit was trying to one up the others in obscurity or beauty. They passed a woman with a taxidermied peacock on her shoulder, several men in tuxedos and a woman in a dress that matched her lipstick perfectly. 

However, when they reached the door of the Manor, where the Wayne's were greeting guests, they saw all the tour guides they had for the week and were bad mouthing. Each and every one of them was a Wayne. 

But the person who was most horrified was Lila, she had been lying about being friends with the Wayne's all week to their own faces. 

Just as they were about to enter the Manor, the biggest man, Jason, stopped them, "Oh you must be the class from Paris. I'm afraid I can't let you in until Marinette comes to vouch for you all." 

An annoyed Alya rolled her eyes, "Why would we need Marinette? Lila here has been friends with you guys for years, she's even dating Damian Wayne." 

The whole family's eyes landed on a boy with tanned skin around their age, he shook his head, "I've never known a Lila in my life." 

A shock passed through the class, why did Lila tell them that she knew the Waynes then? 

Soon an elegant figure graced the steps up to the Manor. Marinette. 

Bruce smiled, "Ah, Marinette, I haven't seen you since Christmas, your uncle is inside." 

She smiled at him, "Thank you for all the hospitality while we were in the city." 

He grinned and Marinette frowned, she knew that smile and she did not like that he was about to use it in front of her classmates, "Anything for my honorary niece." 

The class was shocked, again. Why did Marinette know the Waynes and not say anything?

"I won't keep you, go inside and have some fun," Bruce smiled. 

As she passed, Damian gave her a wink. 

Once they entered the foyer the class exploded. 

"Why didn't you tell us you knew the Waynes?" 

"How do you know them?" 

Marinette shook them off, "I don't have to tell you anything. Now I'm off to find my uncle with Adrien." 

She strode off with Adrien in tow. 

He smiled at her, "Imagine how they'll react when they find out about Damian." 

Marinette rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle push, "Oh, shush. You're just happy to see Tim, again." 

He frowned, "Hey, the man's pretty." 

"And 7 years older than you and spoken for." She said with her eyebrows raised. 

Just then a tall man with blue eyes and black hair walked passed and Adrien sighed dreamily, "What about Jon? I know you guys were friends since you were like 13." 

Marinette smiled, "Well, technically he's like 3 or 4 years older than us now and yes, he's single." 

Adrien fist bumped Marinette and fixed his hair, "Send this cat luck, milady." He said before following the taller man. 

….. 

Marinette found her Uncle Jagged just before he was about to perform. 

He smiled widely at her and gave her a huge hug, "Marinette, I'm so glad you could come. The outfits you made for me are rockin'." 

Before she could even thank her uncle, Jagged got called onto the stage, "See ya later, Nette." 

….. 

Throughout the night Marinette danced and talked with old friends, despite having to shoo her classmates away at times. 

At the end of the night Bruce had said a speech, "I wanted to thank you all for coming and donating. It's for the wonderful cause of helping homeless children around the city," the audience clapped, "I wanted to thank my friend Jagged Stone for playing tonight," everyone cheered, "And I wanted to thank Jagged's niece, MDC, for making my family's clothes for tonight." 

Soon however, a slightly tipsy Dick grabbed the microphone and said, "She's also Damian's girlfriend." 

The crowd laughed at the acrobat's antics and soon everyone got back to dancing and chatting. 

Marinette had danced with Cass, Tim, Jason and Dick but she hadn't gotten a chance to dance with Damian yet and the night was ending. 

She looked everywhere and was about to give up when another voice spoke from the stage, it was Damian, "I wanted to say something before you all left for the night." 

A hush drafted over the crowd. 

"As you heard earlier, my girlfriend is MDC and I just wanted to say a few things, M would you come up to the stage, please." 

Marinette smiled and walked up the steps, a shocked cacophony of gasps filled the room, especially from her classmates. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I have known you for 8 years, since we were ten, and we've been dating for 3 of those wonderful years. And I love you very much, more than I have ever loved anything." 

Marinette's eyes started to tear up along with most of the crowds. One pair of eyes though was dry and glaring. 

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm so glad we made up, because I don't know where I'd be without you today."

He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring, "Will you marry me?" 

The crowd sucked in a breath and Marinette with her eyes puffy from tears, nodded, "Yes. Yes I will marry you." 

He stood up and kissed her and the whole audience aww'd. Well the whole audience apart from Lila, who's angry yells were drowned out by the rest of the guests. 

The newly engaged couple walked off the stage and into a quiet hallway to think, only to find both their best friends together and kissing. 

Marinette put her fingers to her lips and snuck up on the two, "Are we to expect a double wedding?" 

The two jumped apart blushing. Adrien noticed her wording. 

"Wait. Wedding?! You better not hurt her Wayne or I'll hurt you." 

Marinette playfully shoved her partner, "Don't be a silly kitty, I'd hurt him first." 

Damian smiled lovingly at his fiancée, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Angel." 


End file.
